Worth It
by KitsuneSam
Summary: Renji's thoughts lead to an interesting end to a conversation. RenjiIchigo. One Shot.


**Author's Note: I've only seen up to episode 40-something of Bleach (near 50, about), and random ones that happen later on. So that's what I'm basing this off of. I was always more of an Ishida/Ichigo person… but lately I'm gravitating more towards _Renji/Ichigo_. Thus, this was born.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. My own personal Uruhara would be nice, but… beggars can't be choosers, I guess.**

Renji couldn't say what it was that drew him to Ichigo. Maybe it was the fact that they'd both been rejected by the same person. Or that they'd also both been subjected to emotional feelings to another male whom they supposedly hate… and then were rejected by them too.

The red haired man could draw plenty of parallels between himself and the boy with the orange hair if they cared to look. That little girl at Sandal-Hat's place had said they had the same grin. But that was a long time ago. As of late, they still had the same angry broken look about them. Though Renji had not noticed it until he'd pulled away to observe the situation.

At the moment, he was in the mortal world, sitting to one side of Rukia. He couldn't help but notice that close on the other side of their friend was that same boy he'd been thinking of. Further to Ichigo's open right, sat his friends—that happy Orihime girl, Chad, and Ishida the Quincy. Renji almost felt pity for Ichigo at that moment. He had to deal with both of _them_ at once. Ishida and Rukia, both had declined Ichigo's offer. The kid had been devastated, but trudged on.

Renji knew that he'd never have to deal with Byakuya and Rukia in the same room. When they were, it was considered a private matter—something that Renji would never be involved in. Personally, that was the way he liked it, and he hoped that he never would be invited to a meeting between the siblings.

Ichigo was nodding to Rukia, then she turned to look at Renji. "Huh," the soul reaper grunted as some sort of confused reply. The woman glared at him, then stood and continued with whatever it was she'd been going to do.

He was still trying to figure out what was going on when he heard Ichigo chuckling. "Man, you really don't get it do you? No, you were falling asleep."

"Was not. I was just thinking. Not that it's any of your business, anyhow." Renji tugged slightly on the cloth wrapped around his forehead, pulling it closer to his eyebrows.

Ichigo nodded. "I guess not. But whatever. She was asking us for advice. I told her one or two things. You just sat there looking constipated."

The older man slumped forward. "Thanks a lot."

"Not a problem."

Renji took that moment to scratch the back of his neck, then finally decided a topic to settle on. "So what was she askin' for advice on? Well?"

"Having trouble with Byakuya," Ichigo stated simply. He glanced down at his hand, then up at Renji for a reply.

The answer was received was enough that if someone else had said it, it would have deserved a laugh. But because it was Byakuya's second-in-command that had spoken the words, it was a serious matter. "She's having problems with him? Who doesn't?"

"I guess," Ichigo started, then hesitated. He glanced over at Ishida, and continued, turning his head back to look at Renji even as he spoke. "I guess we all have trouble with someone. You know?"

"It's inevitable," the soul reaper agreed. Then he arched his back slightly, and covered a wide yawn with his hand and part of his wrist. "Hey, Ichigo."

"What?"

Renji blinked once. Twice. "Nothing."

Ichigo leaned towards him with narrowed eyes. "Then why'd it take you so long to reply?"

The red head shrugged. "Because I just did." He also leaned in. "Why Ichigo? You thinking I'm planning something?"

"No." Their faces were only a few inches apart, and a slight blush was building up on the teen's face. He was getting images of someone—probably Orihime—accidentally, or perhaps just "accidentally", pushing him. Just enough to make his face collide with Renji's. He didn't think he'd mind that bit, but it would just be embarrassing for it to occur like that.

Renji's mind was thinking along the same track. Only his were a little more dominating. '_Would he get mad if I just move a little further in? Or perhaps I should let him initiate it? Oh hell, I can't wait._' The older moved forward, pushing their mouths together.

A true romantic would describe every second of the kiss in drawling sappy tones. If it were a bad American romance, the two would move in on each other in slow motion. But the only way Renji could describe the meeting was as pure need. Neither man had someone to share that need with, so when their mouths collided it was both relaxing and frustrating. Relaxing that they'd found relief in each other. Frustrating because it was the start of something new, and each knew that this was all they could let the other experience for the moment.

Ichigo pulled away before Renji could begin to nibble on his bottom lip. He pulled away panting, with a look of surprise on his face despite how much joy he'd just felt. The red head was panting, with a satisfactory grin on his face. However it didn't take them more than a few seconds to realize their friends had grown silent.

Their heads made a simultaneous turn to look at the group beside them, who all had blank looks of shock on their faces. Finally there was a collective sigh. Chad simply nodded, Orihime smiled widely, Ishida scowled, and Rukia looked damaged.

Rukia looked damage.

Renji couldn't help but think that was a little selfish after both had persisted in asking for her acceptance of their admirations and affections.

There was only one thing he could think of doing in reply. He leaned in and kissed Ichigo again, easily sneaking his tongue into their open kiss. And as the teen's hand reached up to rest at the back of his neck, he couldn't help but think that the heartache may have been worth it. If it brought him to this.


End file.
